


The Voyeur Husband

by TheSinfulwolf



Series: Succubus Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/pseuds/TheSinfulwolf
Summary: A husband and wife hire a particular type of prostitute, to fulfill his fantasy of watching her with another woman.
Series: Succubus Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855345
Kudos: 7
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	The Voyeur Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is set in the universe of another story of my own, which is yet to be uploaded here. Reading Blood and Lace is not required to understand or enjoy this piece.

** The Voyeur Husband **

_A Blood and Lace Tale_

The world was getting crazier each day it seemed. Growing violence around the world, a demon speaking at the UN, an entire train full of dead people in Spain. The world was getting crazier. While most of Astrid and Dean’s friends had turned to church, to prayer, they found themselves straying further into themselves. Their inhibitions slipping more and more each time they talked about a new fantasy, a new desire.

That’s how they found themselves leaving their home in Pennsylvania to come here to New York. It was night and raining, but the city still refused to sleep. Neon glowing on shops, residential windows still aglow. They passed the occasional picketer standing with signs displaying some variation of “Send them back to Hell”. But they ignored it all. New York wasn’t new to them, but what was on offer tonight was.

They pulled into an alley, finding a small parking area with only a few cars and room for maybe six. As Dean shut off the ignition, music continued to quietly play. Around them, brick buildings pressed in ont he small area. There was only a single light, above a single metal door. The rest was nothing but asphalt, garbage and shadows. Drumming his fingers against the wheel a moment, he soon felt his wife’s hand gently taking his.

“You sure you want to do this?” she asked, the faintest hint of her accent still clinging to her words despite leaving France fifteen years ago. As he nodded, he felt his erection stirring, pressing against the confines of his dress pants.

“I am. Just, nervous,” he said, offering her a smile as she squeezed his hand.

“We can back out at any time,” she said, but he could see the flush creeping up from beneath her blouse, in her cheeks. She was excited. The danger of it was certainly part of it. She was finding that more and more exciting.

“I know. But why?” he said, and she smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss. Her lips parted for just a moment to tease along his own before she broke it and reached for the door handle. The music died as soon as the doors cracked.

He grabbed an umbrella and moved around the car. Water splashed in a few puddles as he helped Astrid from the car and held her close to him. Her arms wrapped around him, he could feel her heat through his suit jacket. As they began to move towards the metal door opposite the parking area, into the pool of light it offered. He could hear the clack of her heels on the concrete, the splash of water.

Seeing the small intercom beside the door, he hit the buzzer. It was just a few seconds when he heard the woman’s voice calling back to him, distorted by the electronics.

“How may I help you?”

“We have an appointment. Dean and Astrid,” he said. They had not given their last names.

“Come on in,” the distorted woman’s voice said. As the intercom died, husband and wife heard the click of an electronic lock. Dean reached forward and opened the door. It was pleasantly warm inside, and after shaking off the umbrella he closed it.

Hand in hand, he and Astrid strode down a well lit hallway painted in warm hues of red with dark wood panelling. It felt like a spa almost. Not a place for them to fulfill a carnal fantasy. But, from Astrid’s breathing as they approached the end of the hall, each step was only building the anticipation for her.

With one hand upon his wife’s hip, her opened the far door and stepped into a reception room in the same warm red and wood style as the hall. A woman behind a desk smiled at them and stood. She was an attractive woman with dark red hair. When she spoke, her voice was smooth and sensual.

“Welcome. As stated before, your payment has cleared. Nemorith is expecting you. Please, down the hall, third door on your left,” she said.

“Thank you,” Astrid said, and Dean just gave the woman a friendly nod and a smile. It felt strange, to have a stranger who balanced books and managed appointments to have a peak into his sexual life. But, it was worth it.

The pair of them moved together, hip to hip down the hallway, pausing just outside the mentioned door. It was a simple thing of embossed wood, with a black three stuck to it. Dean took a moment to straighten his tie, while Astrid smooth out her skirt over her stockings, and her blouse. She smiled up at him, leaning upwards to kiss his cheek. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest, and his erection was pressing firmly against the front of his slacks.

Reaching out, he grasped the door knob and twisted, pushing the door open. The room inside was a shade darker. Still full of warmth, and devoid of furnishings. Save the cuffs dangling from either end of the ceiling by black rope, and the chair nestled against the wall. Carved from black wood and covered in plush crimson padding. Dean knew what he was here for, what he wanted to behold. He gave his wife a final kiss, and moved to seat himself.

Letting out a breath, her excitement and nervousness playing across her features, Astrid moved to the centre of the room. The two waited, each heartbeat seeming to stretch out forever despite the rapid drumming.

The door opened and husband and wife both looked over to behold the creature that walked in. They both knew what they had asked for, had seen them on TV, but seeing a succubus in the flesh was a different experience entirely.

Three black claws tipping an elongated arched foot tapped on the floor as she entered. A fourth claw jutted back from what Dean guessed was her heel, though it was much higher in the air, the succubus walking comfortably upon the balls of her feet. Eyes moving up from there, Nemorith’s form seemed the perfect amount of shapely curves, lean limbs, and smooth light brown skin. Moulded by desires and lusts in the pits of Hell. Or so they had been told.

A tail waved gently behind her, the spaded tip swaying just past each calf as she entered. Once past the door frame, she let her large leathery wings spread outwards. The black claws at their peaks glimmered in the faint light, curving slightly inwards.

“Good evening,” she said, the words a sensual purr that had Dean’s erection pressing harder against his slacks. The tip of her tongue ran along her dark red lips, while dark locks tumbled around her pointed ears and the black horns curling back over her hair from her temples, arching back upwards behind her ears.

Turning eyes of violet set amid pools of black, darkened further by eye shadow, Nemorith regarded Dean.

“I do hope you enjoy. But as per your request, from this point forward, you are not of my concern,” she told him, and Dean just nodded. As those eyes pulled away from him and settled upon his wife, Dean leaned back in his chair, resting his elbow on the carefully carved arm, and hold his chin upon his thumb, finger sitting just above his lip.

His eyes began to feast as the naked creature moved towards his wife. Astrid stared with something caught between fear and arousal. She chewed on her lip, face tilted down, but eyes trapped upwards, watching the succubus move closer. Each step in the otherwise silent room sounded with the clack of claws upon the floor.

Moving around Astrid, letting her hip brush against the woman’s skirt, her tail slithering along the sheer stockings clutching the woman’s legs, the succubus paused just behind her. Leaning in, Nemorith let her lips graze Astrid’s ear, her tongue teasing along the ridge. She whispered, just loud enough that Dean could hear.

“Take off your shirt.”

Astrid pulled in a shuddering breath, and her hands started at the top. Slowly, one button at a time, she undid her blouse. The succubus continued her circular stalk, watching, seeing the expanse of exposed skin grow longer. Saw the peak of lace cupping Astrid’s breasts. She paused again, savouring the moment, watching as the wife slid out of her shirt. The material pulling away from her shoulders, showing her cleavage held in lace, sliding down her arms, and finally free.

Nemorith held out her hand, and Astrid quickly folded her shirt and place it in the waiting palm.

“Now your skirt,” Nemorith said, moving around behind the woman, her claws clacking on the floor as she watched Astrid reach behind herself. Her fingers finding the zipper and slowly drawing it downwards. First revealing the lacey band of a garter belt, then the curves of her rump, unhindered by panties.

Dean took note of the slight curl of the succubus’s dark lips, but the creature said nothing. Just watched as the zipper descended half way, before Astrid eased it down her legs, following the straps attaching her garter belt to the lace tops of her sheer stockings. Bending over, showing Nemorith everything, Astrid was soon stepping from her skirt. As she rose she folded it, and handed it over to the succubus.

“Your bra,” the succubus said simply.

The nervousness in Astrid’s expression had faded. As she began to expose herself to two sets of eyes, as she let herself slip deeper into fantasy made reality, her arousal took a firmer hold of her mind. She matched the gaze of the succubus, before she reached behind again, found the clasp of her bra and undid it. An arm across her chest held the cups in place, a last moment of teasing as she slipped her arms from the straps. Then, with Nemorith silently watching, she slipped the garment from her bust. Revealing herself to a stranger while her husband watched.

Taking the bra, Nemorith brought the clothes to the far corner, purposely straying away from Dean, leaving him as nothing more than an observer.

As she walked back towards Astrid, the succubus collected one of the hanging leather shackles, pulling it towards the waiting woman who, without being asked, lifted her left arm. Nemorith offered a smile, one hand dragging up the length of the limb, claws just barely grazing skin, before slipping the ring of leather over Astrid’s hand, soon tightening it around her wrist. Astrid pulled, showing herself secured.

The succubus moved behind her, claws running along her arm again, and across her back. Dean watched his wife’s eyes flutter closed, her mouth opening to let a quiet gasp of pleasure. The succubus did not waver, did not speak. She let her ghosting claws urge Astrid’s right arm upwards, to find the next leather shackle. As it tightened around her skin, Astrid pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Gently clamping she stared straight ahead, barely glancing towards her husband who watched intently.

Feeling his erection pressing tightly against the confines of his pants, Dean pressed his palm down against the bulge. At first to keep it from being so obvious. Then he watched Nemorith’s tongue drag upwards from his wife’s rump, along her spine to the nape of her neck. Astrid let out a sound that was almost a whimper. As her eyes fluttered Dean began to grind his hand against his trapped manhood. Feeling the material of his underwear running along his length, he watched the display before him continue to play out.

The succubus’s lips toyed along the side of Astrid’s neck. Her tongue flicking outwards, leaving glistening spots along the woman’s skin. Claws tapped against the back of Astrid’s thighs, and she gasped at the sharp sensations. She felt her hips buck slightly, pulling her arms tight in their shackles, as the claws began to climb. Dragging into the curve of the bottom of her rump and scaling over. Upwards they climbed, outwards to her hips. Nemorith’s hands twisted, curling the claws along Astrid’s sides. Slowly, almost painfully so, they inched forwards. Dean watched with hunger, his fingers curling to grasp himself through his pants as his wife groaned. The tips of the claws found the sides of her breasts, slowly scaling to their peaks as the demon pressed herself against the bound woman.

The heat of skin against her back, the press of breasts against her shoulder blades, made the moment intimate. Astrid’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, almost forgetting that her beloved husband was watching each expression, each movement. As hands finally cupped her breasts and squeezed tightly, claws pressing against the insides of her bust, Astrid let out her first proper moan. With skin indenting, she pushed herself forward into those hands, feeling them pull away ever so slightly until she was straining against the cuffs. She felt the soft leather grinding against her wrists, as claws dragged back towards her nipples, threatening to open skin.

Letting out a groan of his own, Dean dared to undo his zipper. As his hand reached into his pants, feeling himself through a thin layer of fabric, he caught Nemorith’s eyes. She grinned, her tongue gliding downwards along Astrid’s neck to the tops of her shoulders. As her fingertips flicked over both nipples, she let one hand slide downwards. Over the expanse of Astrid’s flat stomach to her waiting sex. Before Dean’s eyes, a stranger’s fingertip glided along the lips of his wife’s entrance. He listened to the soft sounds of her groans of pleasure, her hips pushing forward to try and get more though things had only just begun.

Pushing his underwear downwards, Dean pulled himself out. As he began to stroke his shaft, he watched Nemorith nip at Astrid’s ear. Teeth clamping gently and pulling as the teasing finger between her thighs glided upwards along her slit. A shudder of pleasure visibly ran up Astrid’s spine, another groan of pleasure turned to a loud moan as the succubus found her clit. Her back arched ever so slightly, the succubus’s free hand gently massaging her breast. With nipple grinding against her palm, Nemorith toyed with client.

Then the succubus pulled away, letting her claws drag over Astrid’s hip and side as she stepped back. Breathing heavily, Astrid opened her eyes, her gaze swinging over to her husband. He recognized the look of desire upon her features, loved it every time she displayed it. But now was the first time another was making it, even as she watched his hand slide up and down his cock.

Astrid’s attention was brought back to herself by the crack of the succubus’s tail. The spaded tip lashing across her ass, leaving a bright red mark for Dean to find later. Astrid bucked as the tail struck again, this time across the back of her thighs. She felt the pull at her wrists, in her shoulders, but dared not call for it to stop. Instead she let out a pleased groan, her body tensing for the next strike.

When it didn’t come, she looked back over her shoulder, only to feel the tail whip across her back. She nearly screamed, her fingers curling into talons. Another struck, and her back arched beneath it. Another came, then another. When it finished, Astrid was left hanging by her wrists, head bowed. Her hair cascading over her chest and nearly concealing her breasts. Across the room Dean was letting his hand continue its work.

“More,” the word almost croaked from Astrid’s lips, even as she hung there, her feet no longer planted. Dean felt a thrill go through him, hearing that almost desperate word spill free into the room. His thumb ran over the head of his cock as he watched the succubus stroll around the bound woman. Her tail dragging along her back lashed with bright red lines.

Pausing in front of Astrid, Nemorith claws ran up the woman’s neck. They caught under her chin, gently tilting the woman’s head up, pulling hair just off her bust. Astrid matched the gaze with hunger, her lips parted. The succubus smiled and leaned down until she had pressed her own lips against Astrid’s. The moan that came from Dean’s wife was muffled, but the succubus had moved just enough for him to see the motions of their lips, the slight movements of their jaws. The slightest split between them showed the glistening pink of exploring tongues and he let out a low groan of his own. His hips moved, pushing his shaft upwards into his stroking hand.

Then the tail lashed again. Down the front of Astrid’s thigh, leaving a mark that Dean could clearly see. Astrid pulled against her binds, trying to press herself against Nemorith, but the demon kept just far enough away that the peaks of her own breasts grazed the bound wife’s own.

Then Nemorith broke the kiss, pulling away until Astrid’s tongue was free. Inches more of Nemorith’s own squirming muscle continued to emerge from between the wife’s now glistening lips. Astrid suckled on the tongue as it pulled free, until it finally emerged and ran over the woman’s chin.

Astrid stared, not able to register her husband’s presence. His hand had picked up its pace over his length, but he watched eagerly, his legs opening further.

With a smile, and a kiss to Astrid’s cheek, Nemorith began to let her lips and tongue trail a course down Astrid’s body. Small kiss shaped smears of saliva glinted under the light as the succubus descended. She spent long heart beats exploring the curves of Astrid’s bust, while her claws ran over hips and down thighs. With each moan, the bound woman encouraged her tormentor of pleasure.

Eventually Nemorith dipped lower, following the angles of Astrid’s ribs with her mouth. The descent had her bending, displaying herself to Dean’s eyes, his hand working faster now. Then, as her tongue curled around Astrid’s navel, Nemorith settled on her knees. Her hands slide up the back of Astrid’s thighs and cupped her rump. This time she squeezed, letting her claws dig into the soft flesh of the wife’s curves. Her lips trailed over the soft pad of her mons, her tongue dragged downwards just off from her sex.

“Please,” Astrid almost whimpered the single word that broke into the quiet room. Dean couldn’t stop himself from letting out another groan, and he met his wife’s eyes again. She looked almost desperate, her mouth open, brows curved.

The next kiss from the succubus was planted on her entrance. Astrid’s eyes closed as she moaned, feeling Nemorith’s mouth opening, feeling her tongue slithering into her. She pulled tight against her bindings, her head leaning back, pulling hair over her shoulders. As she moaned to the ceiling, the definition of her arms standing out, Dean continued to stroke himself to the scene before. Dribbles of pre-cum ran over his fingers, making the sensitive flesh in his grasp slick and more pleasurable.

Gaze running from the waving tail of the succubus, and up her spine, between her wings, Dean watched her mouth working at his wife’s sex. Watched the arousal glistening on her chin as Astrid moaned hungrily, hips bucking as much they could into that tongue that delved deep. Moaning to the ceiling, Astrid lifted her leg, felt her heel sliding over Nemorith’s shoulder. One of the wings curled up, wrapping around Astrid’s calf, holding it in place. More moans poured out into the room, as the succubus curled her tongue. With the tip still caressing inside Astrid’s cunt, the length of it slid along her slit and pressed hard into her clit.

Faster Dean stroked himself, attention rapt on the display. He watched as the tip of Nemorith’s other wing stretched upwards, the sharp bone topping it dragging downwards along Astrid’s side. The woman could only moan, her hips refusing to stop pressing into the mouth and tongue attending her. Nemorith’s tail flicked back and forth, continually drawing Dean’s eyes back to her ass before he let himself gaze at his wife’s cunt again.

Soon the tail curled around Astrid’s planted leg. The tip of it pressing firmly into skin, slowly curling like a snake around her calf and higher. Soon the point was gliding along the inside of Astrid’s thigh, while claws continued to press tightly into her rear. Astrid felt her flesh singing with sensation. She couldn’t stop the song of pleasure she moaned towards the ceiling. Eyes closed she only felt, and each pleasure delivered unto her sank into her mind.

When she was brought to her peak, Astrid’s voice nearly broke. Her nails pressed into her palms as pleasure coursed through her. She sang out her pleasures before her husband’s eyes, beneath a demon’s tongue.

More, she felt something deeper. She couldn’t explain it. Something reaching within her, beyond the flesh, and she felt a shudder that rippled through spirit more than body.

“Oh God,” she cried, though the phrase felt so wrong in this room. Nemorith groaned softly between her legs, tongue coaxing her through her orgasm. Feeding from her pleasure, as lust poured outwards. She cried out again, feeling her toes curling against the demon’s back as she supped.

Then the bliss began to gently fade. She felt flushed, and a little tired, but her body seemed to sing.

Dean grunted, his cum shooting out between his legs. Ropes of it splashed across the floor, more of it seeping over his knuckles and down along his shaft. He paused, his cock too sensitive to keep stroking, as Nemorith slowly rose to her feet.

Tail and wing unwrapping from Astrid’s limbs, the succubus stood in front of the bound woman. Once again, the tips of her claws tilted the woman’s head up for a deep kiss. Tasting herself, Astrid almost lazily returned the kiss. Felt her lips parted by the tongue slick with her arousal and push deeper. Dean watched, entranced, as cum slowly dribbled along the edge of his hand.

Unsure of what to do with it, he sat and stared, his softening cock starting to rise again.

When Nemorith pulled away, she ran her fingertips across Astrid’s cheek. Her tail slid across the woman’s abdomen, and the succubus slowly made her way to Dean. He watched her approach, his cock coming to full mast once again, a pearl of cum slowly running down his slick shaft.

Astrid watched now, breathing heavily, as the succubus took her husband’s wrist and lifted his arm upwards. Slowly, her tongue pressed to his wrist and ran upwards. Running over his skin, along his fingers and across his knuckles. She licked up his errant cum, before bending as the waist. The bottom tips of her wings ran along her thighs, guiding Astrid’s gaze along her legs to her presented sex. The furled leathery limbs obscured much of the view, but when Dean’s head leaned back, it made it obvious to his wife what was happening.

The succubus used her tongue, only her tongue, to lap up his salty release. She let it fill her mouth, a pool of it sitting just behind her teeth. When she finished, she smiled and turned from him, uncaring about the mess on the floor. She strode with swaying hips back to Astrid who couldn’t stand anymore. Hanging once more by just her wrists she watched the beautiful creature approach, and opened her mouth.

A hand cupped Astrid’s breast, as lips pressed to lips. Nemorith opened her mouth, and let the results of Dean’s voyeuristic fantasy spill over his wife’s tongue. He watched, seeing that hand slowly massage his wife’s breast as she swallowed what was left of his release. When they broke, a thin string of saliva snapped and fell over Astrid’s chin. Nemorith grinned, licking that up as well before moving around behind the woman.

She was slow, gently kissing all the angry red marks she’d left. Easing them with kisses and a gentle wash of breath. It sent tingles through Astrid’s back as she felt fingers working her cuffs free. Wings curled around her, holding her in a tight embrace when first one leather shackle came free, then the other.

Falling into the wings, Astrid let herself be lowered gently to her knees. She felt Nemorith against her, kneeling behind her. She continued to kiss and blow on each lash mark, while her wings held in comfort. Astrid smiled, leaning her head forward, letting the succubus tend her. She nuzzled her cheek against the soft webbing of a wing, feeling her hair drifting over the hard ridge of framing bone.

Dean stood, slowly tucking himself away, and adjusting his pants. He moved to the corner to gather his wife’s clothes, letting Nemorith care for her. His erection has softened, but he found the scene beautiful. He stood, watching, letting it fuel the book end of his fantasy. He was unsure of how long he stood there, simply watching the pair of them, but eventually Nemorith’s wings opened.

Carefully, Astrid stood, her legs a bit wobbly. Nemorith watched her a moment, before kissing her cheek.

“Until next time,” she purred, and Dean watched his wife’s eyes widen ever so briefly. He smirked at the sight.

Passing by Dean, the succubus smiled, running her tail along his hand and over his clothed forearm. The upper tip of her wing grazed his cheek, and she slipped out the door, leaving husband and wife alone once more.

Taking her skirt first, she smiled, almost sheepishly. As she slipped into the garment she glanced at him.

“So...” she said, and Dean gestured with his chin towards the pattern of cum across the floor. Astrid smiled at the sight as she zipped up her skirt and reached for her bra.

“My, whatever will the neighbours say?” she said, putting on a false look of shock as she slipped the straps of her bra over her arms and up to her shoulders.

“I’m not sure we care anymore,” Dean said, watching as Astrid clasped the undergarment and plucked her shirt from his hand. She paused, holding that last garment for a moment, pondering the statement.

“Do we not?” she said, before slipping her arms into the sleeves. She seemed to take awhile to button it up.

“I don’t think so,” he said, and she nodded, letting her arms fall to her sides, the top few buttons undone. Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes slip to the shadow of her cleavage for a brief moment.

“Shall we book another appointment?” she asked, and Dean felt his lips curl into a smile.


End file.
